The Steel room
by Fluttershy360360
Summary: Pinkie pie awakens to discover she is encased in a dimly lit room. She soon discovers her being in the room is vengence for a series of terrible crimes she had previously committed. Crimes that she now faces redption for. What pain and suffering will she undertake in this cold metallic version of hell?


The smell of metallic was abundant, The grey walls to match the scent slowly but surely came into view. It was a small grey room. The walls, ceiling and floor were a luster less metal that showed no windows or doors. The room was barren except from a strange device that was strapped upon the waking pinkie. The device was a pole that extended pinkie pies chained arm towards a blue button on a post. The button was the only object to have color in this grey hell.

Upon waking pinkie noticed the strangely smooth walls, so smooth it was hard to believe that any pony has ever touched any section of the room. To pinkie they were untouched mirrors. " where am I?" The pony asked. A voice spoke to her then, [ you are here. I can not tell you why you are here, that is something you need to figure out on your own. ] the voice was loud and demanding and it seemed to enter pinkies mind like a thought, and it was this that kept the room in silence. It was metallic, matching the walls that trapped the pink pony. " but why can't you tell me? Wouldn't that be easier than making me figure out on my own?" She questioned to the metal voice. [ I am not going to tell you but I can help you figure it out.] as pinkie looked at the walls while hearing the voice, she noticed that she couldn't distinguish the voice from her surroundings. It was dull and sounded like some one was echoing in a tunnel. It was unnatural and surreal, it didn't feel right to the pinkie pies views. While she wanted every thing, even the darker things in life, to be happiness and laughter, the voice symbolized pain and suffering and darkness. She heard the metallic voice in her head again, laughing its vibrating voice. A cold laugh that was absent of happiness. [ that is my name; Pain and suffering. It is my job to punish those when they are to be judged. I am going to judge your actions in life.] the voice spoke. " h-h-ow?" The pony asked hesitantly. [ there are so many ways.] again the sentence was followed by a snickering that radiated a sinister tone. " but why me? I never did anything wrong." She said innocently. [ oh, I think you did.] the wall In front of her started to light up, the blurry shapes and colors becoming more focused. As they became clear, pinkie pie could discern the shapes and could see the separating spectra of color as the images of 5 familiar ponies appeared. " no , it can't be!"

[ but it is.]

The first of the five mares was a purple color, with both a horn and wings. Her eyes were bright and she was smiling. The next one was a orange color and was not sporting any extra appendages. Again she was smiling. One was a pure white, again smiling. All the way through; cyan, yellow, all were smiling. " my friends? I haven't seen them in so long!" She said to a nonexistent person. [ oh yes, they were your friends, or at least believed they were.]

" what do you mean?" She said, her voice shaking in rhythm with the rest of her.

[ don't you remember? Your friends are dead.] the voice said. Disbelief spread through the prisoner of the room. " no they can't be! How ?"

[ why, don't you remember?]

There was sickly laugh that was building up in the voice, he knew what happened to her friends, and knowing what she could not was joke to the voice. And the pony knew and recognized the way the voice spoke. " how did they die? I don't... I can't remember. Tell me, how did they die?" Her voice now showed her content of hearing the truth of her friends demise.

The voice only laughed again. [ you should know. You killed each and every one of them!] the voice stated in the midst of a fit of laughter. The horrified creature suddenly had flashbacks of the brutality of her friends deaths. The ones she delivered into them.

The picture on the wall was changing dramatically. The bright happy ponies started losing their color, there once youthful appearances became rotting zombie like states. Their eyes disappeared as stitches closed the gaps, in X patterns. Stitch marks appeared all over them. The cyan was missing her wings and the purple ones horn went missing. They had changed to match the mutilated versions that the creature kept hidden under her basement. Their smiles were still there, forever held in place with cross stitches. The smell of rotting flesh rolled onto pinkie pie like waves, as they were followed by decaying images of pinkies friends.

" but I would never kill my friends. Oh, why do they have to look so horrid!?" Pinkie pie interrogated. [ because pinkie, you slaughtered them and decided to stuff them. This is the state they have been in for years, ever since rainbow disappeared.] the voice said. Almost automatically, the zombie like figure that once used to be rainbow dash, turned its eyeless face towards the scared pink pony. It's jaw started opening and closeing to no pattern. " why?" Was the one word the figure spoke, in a whispery, Hoarse voice. " why did you kill me? I thought we were friends?" The figure asked. " but rainbow we are friends! We have always been friends." Pinkie replied. " you killed us. You killed us all. " they figure said again. " no! Liars! Liars!" Pinkie pie Denied over and over again the very notion that she slaughtered her friends. " why pinkie pie? Why?" This time raspy voice came from twilights figure. Pinkie soon took into note that all of their mouths ( or what they had left to call a mouth) were moving up and down. " why? Why us?" The figures kept saying. " no! Lies! Lies! I didn't kill you! Lies, all lies!" Pinkie pie screamed At the top of her lungs. " why did you slaughter us? We never did any thing to you!" They voices said. Soon all the words became a constant chant. "Why?"

They kept on repeating the word over and over to a terrified pinkie. " stop it! Enough already! Stop!" She was crying now, crying in disbelief. [ you must learn to live with your past. If only your friends could see you know, crying over their murder you committed. Of course they would see if you Hadn't painfully ripped their eyes out.] the horrid voice spoke in fake sympathy.

Pinkie pie closed her eyes fast as the ghostly appreciations reach unto her and touched her fur and mane with leathery , dried skin. She nearly screamed when the eyeless rainbow dash got into her face and breathed hot air that smelled of years of neglect and rot. She opened her eyes to see the zombie vision of her friend in front of her. " why, pinkie pie? I never did anything wrong to you. I thought we were friends? " a stale, flat mimic of rainbow dashes voice spoke. " but we are friends! I never did this to you, I swear I didn't!" Pinkie pie said. [ oh but you did.] the voice spoke again, this time the back wall of the room in front of pinkie pie lit up like a movie screen. Instantly the apparitions disappeared, and on the lit wall, a moving image of a dark room came into view. As pinkies eyes adjusted to its darkness she could make out the out line of a Pegasus pony chained to a wooden board. " no." A rainbow colored mane and tail started showing up. " no." Cyan blue fur. " no!" Rose colored irises. " no!" A rainbow colored lightning bolt for a cutie mark. " no, it's not true!" Pinkie pie screamed. [ shhh! You haven't seen anything yet!] the voice said. On the screen, another figure came into place. Obviously she was pinkie pie, although she was slightly different. Her mane was straight down and she was wearing a strange dress. It had cutie mans of well known ponies stitched together into a dress. Her necklace was that of several different colored unicorn horns that were stringed together. Two wings sat on her dress, making her appear as a Pegasus. She slowly moved over to dash. "Pinkie, what's going on? I can't move!" Said rainbow. "Well duh, that's because you're tied down," chided Pinkie. "That's why you can't move. I didn't think you'd need to be told that." A frightened rainbow dash looked upon the pony in front of her in terror. "But why? What's happening? I thought you said I was going to help make cupcakes."

Pinkie pie chortled before saying. "You are helping. You see, I ran out of the special ingredient and I need you to get more."

"Special ingredient?" Dash was now breathing heavily and starting to panic. "What special ingredient?"

Pinkie giggled and responded "You, silly!"

The trapped pinkie pie watching this take place was horrified at what she was being shown. "You can't do this Pinkie! I'm your friend!" Pinkie lifted her head to see that the crazed insane portrayal of pinkie on the wall had pulled out a cart that was holding several sharp instruments on it. Suddenly, pinkie felt a strange emotion inside her. She felt uncomfortable, trapped, scared upon seeing the shiny knives and cutting devices. She was feeling fear, exactly as rainbow was feeling then. The Dred grew as the screen pinkie slowly grabbed a scalpel off the tray. The insane pinkie then jammed the knife into rainbow dashes flank. Immediately the trapped pinkie felt a burning pain in her flank in the same spot the screen pinkie had stabbed rainbow. " why am I feeling her pain?" Trapped pinkie said. [ because this is how you will be punished for your crimes. ] the voice said.

Back on the wall, pinkie was cutting a curricular cut around rainbows cutie mark. Dash shouted in pain and tried desperately to pull away, but the braces held her still. Finishing the incision, Pinkie grabbed a curved skinning knife from the tray. Screwing up her face in concentration, she worked it under Dash's skin and sliced the hide away from the muscle. Dash ground her teeth as she tearfully watched her flesh peel off. Pinkie then moved to the other side and repeated the process on Dash's left flank. Once she had finished, Pinkie held up both cutie marks in front of her friend and started waving them like pompoms. Dash just whimpered. Her thighs burned like nothing she had felt before. The trapped pinkie tried to close her eyes but a painful shock hit her. [ you can't hide from what you did pinkie pie. You did this. You gruesomely slaughtered rainbow dash and the rest of your friends. If you think you can hide from this then your as insane as you were. ] the voice stated. " no that isn't me. It can't be me." Pinkie pie said between agony and disbelief. On the wall pinkie had moved back towards the cart, before coming back armed with a large butcher knife. "Hope you don't mind, I think I'm gonna wing it now," Pinkie laughed. She grabbed Dash's left wing in her mouth and played with it for a few seconds, yanking it back so the sharp pain reignited the fire in Dash's flanks. Then, stretching the wing out, Pinkie brought the blade down hard at the base. Instantly, Dash screamed and thrashed her appendage. The movement threw off Pinkie's aim. She tried to hit the mark again but missed, and carved a huge slice into Dash's back.

"Dash, you gotta stay still or I'll keep missing," scolded Pinkie as her friend howled. The entrapped pinkie pie nearly threw up, due to both the pain and gory murder that she was witnessing. She still denied that she had commuted this murder. The pain was becoming unbearable. It was as if her whole body was encased in flames. But the pain seemed to recede when rainbow dash went out from the blood loss. Whilst in this break, pinkie pie pulled enough energy to talk. " am I done yet?" She asked shakily. The sinister voice laughed evilly before stating. [ done? Done? Why pinkie pie, we haven't even started yet!].

Author note} this story is what I'm hoping to be my first good grimdark. There are a few paragraphs and sentences in here that do not belong to me. They are from the "cupcakes" fanfic written by sergeant sprinkles. There's not much I want to say about this story, but i hope it turns out ok. Thank you to all who read the first chapter and I hoped you liked it. Lastly, I am requesting a fanfilm be made of my story night of the galloping dead. I really want to see an hour long movie version of my first story. Thanks for reading! - fluttershy360360


End file.
